


speak your truths to me, share my love to you

by Skellington101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox is nice! Sometimes, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sorry Obi-Wan, and his friends know that, violation of privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: Talking to the one man who has all the tea on the Generals may prove to be a good thing. That is, if the man weren't such an annoying besom.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 358





	speak your truths to me, share my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble time! This is a little shorter than what I usually like, but oh well!

At some point, Fox and Quinlan get onto the topic of the different Generals, and it all spirals from there. They brought out the wine a while back, but they're only on the first couple of glasses because Quinlan won't let Fox drink in peace.  
  
Fox sputters around his glass of wine and sets it down. "How in the kriffing hells is _Kenobi_ worse than _Skywalker_?"  
  
Quinlan smugly taps a finger on said report that mentions the Generals, who were caught up in an odd artifact incident that caused them to swap bodies. "I know," he says, "that Skywalker wasn't the one to touch the artifact at all in this case, because he couldn't care less about them. _Obes_ , on the other hand, loves the damn things, says they're like little lost bits of history, or something like that."  
  
Fox raises an eyebrow over his glass and shoots back, "Yeah, well accidentally setting off one artifact doesn't account for several incidents over the course of this war."  
  
"Of course not, you haven't even heard how his Knight or Padawan years go yet." Quinlan's eyes light up with glee and Fox knows that they're gonna be here for a while.

_Oh, osik._

* * *

  
  
After two hours and a couple more glasses, probably several, in which Fox is feeling a bit more tipsy, Quinlan reaches the end of Kenobi's Knight years and slumps back in the chair. He wants to take back any mention of calling Kenobi passive or orderly at all.  
  
He also wants to punch Qui-Gon Jinn in the face and spit on him, but that's beside the point.  
  
"So, yeah, Qui-Gon was a pile of bantha shit, end of story." Quinlan leans back in the seat and fumes, clearly out of sorts after just talking about the man. And Fox can understand, because hearing about just how he tore Kenobi down riles Fox up like it does when people hurt his own men.  
  
He knows he probably _shouldn't_ know all of this, it was most likely deeply personal for Kenobi, and the only reason that Quinlan knows himself is because the pair are friends, according to Quinlan. It seems the Kiffar is in the habit of making friends with people who think he's obnoxious.  
  
"...This guy's dead, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Quinlan sighs.  
  
"Damn." No chance for payback, then, if the man had already passed. Fox stands up and stretches, feeling eyes roaming over his body. "Remind me to check the requisitions forms for the 212th."  
  
"Got it." Quinlan grins and snatches his arm, pulling him towards the small cot in the corner of the room. Fox rolls his eyes, but follows him anyways.  
  
Fox wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, then.

* * *

  
Cody enters his General's quarters silently, but it seems the man is awake and at his desk, messing with one of the many datapads on top of it. He glances upwards and his greyish blue eyes light up when they land on him. It sends a surge of warmth rushing through him, and he can't help but nod and smile at him.  
  
"Cody, " he says happily, and Cody won't ever get tired of hearing his General say his name. "Did the resupply go well? I do hope we got everything that we needed."  
  
"Yes, sir, everything was accounted for and loaded, with a few extra items as well."  
  
Confusion flashes across his General's face and he asks, "'Extra items?' Like what, Cody?"  
  
Cody sets down the crate in his hands on the edge of the desk and pushes it towards Obi-Wan. "Besides this, there's new blacks for the troops and some new paint cans for the shinies."  
  
"That's good for the troops, then. They needed new blacks and more paint after Teshom." They both grimace at the aforementioned Jungle planet with it's acid rains, and Obi-Wan steps forward to open the crate, where several tins of tea are packaged.  
  
"Oh," Obi-Wan's eyes are wide in surprise and he pries a tin open carefully to scent the contents. "This is my favorite. Did you know about this, Cody?"  
  
He shakes his head once. Though he does know what the General's favorite is, he's been unable to requisition any himself, otherwise they start glazing over his orders and they lose supplies. "No, only just got the forms this day cycle, and they were listed and signed off by an unnamed GAR officer."  
  
"Oh. Well, I appreciate it greatly, though I do hope it wasn't any trouble for the officer to get." Obi-Wan already looks more settled into his skin with just the scent of it, and Cody is grateful to whoever it was, for providing his General with this one comfort.  
  
"I'm sure they know that, sir."  
  
"Perhaps, though I wonder how they know what my favorite tea is." Obi-wan visibly ponders the question for a bit, then moves the crate over to the other side of his desk, one tin still in his hand.  
  
"It's probably been listed on there before in a previous requisition," Cody suggests, and his General nods, seemingly accepts the answer.  
  
"Well, I have no choice but to accept this generous gift, now do I?" He smiles at Cody, a bright twinkle in those steely-blue eyes and a lightness to his face that wasn't there before. "Would you like to share some with me, Cody?"  
  
"I'd be happy to, General."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is skellysdomain, if you wanna come and chat about stuff or have any sort of ideas you think of!


End file.
